nfandomcom-20200216-history
69-2
Walkthroughs Method 1 (Aries' Easy Way) Ok, so for 69-2, Apoplexy, there is no 'easy way' so all I can do is give you tips, because I can talk about doing certain routes, but if you don't do timing exactly as I say, things become very hard. Plus it's hard for me to describe. So I'm going to split the level into three horizontal pieces and give tips on each piece. First piece is easy, don't kill yourself on the mines, and don't worry about getting all the gold. Second part is tricky, just get past the first drone by luring or being quick getting by him. If you can, lure drones to the left part of this section to get them out of the way for a bit. I recommend making big jumps across this section and getting it done quickly, because you've got a fair amount of room to land on the flat angled part of each jagged part. The third part is harder, so take your time. The drones basically can be moving left or right at two heights, so it's pretty easy to dodge them if you take your time. The key is getting detected when they're moving left to right, and that way they will race right over your head while you chill in the little spaces below them. I should note that you can run from left to right off the angled sections and you will clear the mines and not trigger the drones if they are moving along to top of this section. If you don't lure them left or right, and you're in the middle, there's a good chance one will come down on you at an inopportune moment. Either way, take your time and make your way from one side to the other and back. You can land on either side of the mines, as long as you're careful. Once you're out of there, you need to come back across the second part. This is hard. There are probably a few drones hanging around, and it's hard enough to make your way across as is. I recommend not worrying too much about luring drones unless you're pretty confident. Also, I definitely recommend trying to land on the flat angled parts (to the right side of each mine) because you have to pretty skilled to keep your momentum from sending you into the mine if you land to the left of it, and the faster you're going, the harder it is to survive landing on the left side of a mine. There really is a good amount of luck in this part, because depending on how you lured drones and got through the level, you could end up with a lot of drones or one or two drones. So just work on doing it fairly quickly, but don't kill yourself on a mine. The last part is easy. You can really just hold right (as long as you clear the first mine) and you can run straight to the exit, because running up the slopes will give you enough momentum to get over the mines. At this point, you probably don't want to screw anything up, because this is a HARD level. /easyway __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels